Hurt feelings
by otakufan375
Summary: Himiwari and Sakurako get into another fight. But Himiwari went too far and said some very hateful things to Sakurako and she ended up hurting her feelings. Can Himiwari apologize to Sakurako so they can be friends again or will they drift farther apart from each other?


Sakurako was at Himiwari's house, having Himiwari help her with her homework.

"Get serious, Sakurako!" Himiwari said

"But it's so boring" Sakurako said

"It doesn't matter if it's boring or not! You have to do it!" Himiwari said

"Let's just take a break" Sakurako said

"No way! You need to finish this assignment right now!" Himiwari said

"Jeez! You don't have to yell at me!" Sakurako said

"Sakurako, I'm at my limit with you. You need to learn to do this on your own. You can't rely on me everything. Even someone like you should be able to understand that" Himiwari said

"Hey! What do you mean by that?! You big breasted freak!" Sakurako asked

"Leave my breasts out of this!" Himiwari said

"Are you insulting me?" Sakurako asked

"No, of course not" Himiwari said in sarcasm

"I understand sarcasm, you know" Sakurako said

"So you do have a brain" Himiwari said

Sakurako lost it and kicked her friend to the ground.

"Sakurako! That was uncalled for!" Himiwari said

"You do it to me all the time!" Sakurako said

"I only do it to you because you end up doing stupid things" Himiwari said

"You've had your fair share of stupid moments too you know and I've never hit you" Sakurako said

"Unlike you, I can control myself" Himiwari said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakurako asked

"You act before you think. I, on the other hand, think before I act" Himiwari said

"Why do you think about what will happen if I don't finish this homework?!" Sakurako said

Himiwari just sighed. They worked on homework for 2 hours and both of them managed to get it done. Sakurako was really excited that all of her work was done.

"Yay! We go our homework done! Now we can play!" Sakurako said

"Yeah, sure" Himiwari said

"What's your problem?" Sakurako asked

"My problem is you" Himiwari said

"Me?! What did I do?" Sakurako asked

"I have to deal with your nonsense everyday" Himiwari said

"What nonsense?! All we do is work on student council work at school" Sakurako said

"I get more work done than you do. You signed to be part of the student council. You only signed up was to go up against me" Himiwari said

"We're rivals! That's how it works" Sakurako said

"That's a very poor reason to join the student council. We don't need a lazy brat like you" Himiwari said

"Brat?!" Sakurako asked

"Yes, you're a brat" Himiwari said

"You're brat too" Sakurako said

"Really? Would brat work her butt off for the benefits of others?" Himiwari asked

"Hey, I try to help people too" Sakurako said

"No, you don't. You care more about yourself than you do about others" Himiwari said

"That's not true. If someone needed my help then I would try to help them" Sakurako said

"Even if you do try to help, you would usually end up making the situation worse" Himiwari said

"Shut up! At least I try!" Sakurako said

"That's the problem! You don't try hard enough" Himiwari said

"Hey! At least give me some credit! I try to help" Sakurako said

"You're helpful in sports" Himiwari said

"I could train people to become professional athletes" Sakurako said

"HA! That's a laugh!" Himiwari said

"Are saying that I won't be able to do it?!" Sakurako asked

"Exactly. The only place you be is on the streets" Himiwari said

"No, I won't!" Sakurako said

"With the way you're going that's the only place you'll be going" Himiwari said

"That's not true! I can live a life just as successful as you!" Sakurako said

"No one's gonna hire a selfish brat like you" Himiwari said

"Shut up! You don't have to be so mean to me! Why are saying all these mean things to me?" Sakurako asked

"Because I'm trying to make a point here" Himiwari said

"What do you mean by that?!" Sakurako asked

"If you continue to the brat that you're being right now the only job you'll be able have is selling your body!" Himiwari said

"H-how dare you! If anyone is capable of selling their body it would be you! You breast would attract a lot of attention" Sakurako said

"Shut up! I'm tired of you going on and on about my breasts!" Himiwari said

"Maybe if they were so big then I wouldn't have to mention them" Himiwari said

"You are impossible!" Himiwari said

"No! You're impossible!" Sakurako said

"SAKURAKO! YOU'RE A SELFISH, LAZY BRAT!" Himiwari shouted

"HIMIWARI! YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Sakurako said

"AT LEAST I KNOW MORE THINGS THAN YOU DO! BECAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!" Himiwari said

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M A BETTER ATHLETE THAN YOU!" Sakurako said

"YOU ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE! THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY OTHER THING THAT YOU'RE GOOD AT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BECAME FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I THINK YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF DEAD! IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST THEN MY LIFE WOULD BE A LOT LESS STRESSFUL! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND DISAPPEAR! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE! I WISH YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN! GO KILL YOURSELF!" Himiwari shouted

Sakurako was shocked at these hateful words. It was at this point that she knew that this was no longer one of their usual fights. She had to fix this.

"Himiwari, let's stop fighting and do something that we'll both enjoy" Sakurako said

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH A SORE LOSER LIKE YOU!" Himiwari shouted

Himiwari was so mad that she didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"H-Himiwari, please" Sakurako said

Sakurako was starting to tear up. She tried not to show it but Himiwari's words were really hurting her.

"OH! SO NOW YOU'RE CRYING! ARE YOU GOING TO KICK AND SCREAM NEXT? WELL GUESS WHAT? NONE OF THAT WILL HELP YOU IN THE REAL WORLD! GROW UP YOU LOSER!" Himiwari said

Himiwari managed to let out all of her anger. When she looked at her best friend what she saw left her in shock. She was looking at a crying Sakurako. She was actually sobbing.

"Sakurako?" Himiwari asked

"Do you really hate me that much?" Sakurako asked

Himiwari now realized everything that she had just said to her childhood friend and she was horrified. She took all of her anger out on her. She was just feeling stressed and she was in a bad mood today. She realized that she took it too far and try to fix it.

"Sakurako, wait. I didn't mean to say that to you" Himiwari said

"But the fact that you said it means that there were times were you actually had those thoughts right?" Sakurako asked

Himiwari remained silent. She didn't want to admit that there were times that she actually thought that.

You actually had those thoughts before haven't you?" Sakurako asked

"Well...yes there were times were I thought about that" Himiwari said

Just as Himiwari was about to continue she heard Sakurako sob even louder. Seeing the tears run down both of her cheeks left a pain in her heart.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sakurako cried

"Sakurako, wait" Himiwari said

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN I'LL DO YOU A FAVOR AND NOT BOTHER YOU ANYMORE! YOU JUST A BIG BREASTED JERK!" Sakurako cried

Sakurako ran out of the door. Himiwari tried chase after her.

"SAKRAKO, WAIT! COME BACK!" Himiwari shouted

But as soon as she exited her house, she saw that her best friend was already gone.

Himiwari went to her knees and started to cry.

"What have I done? I just hurt Sakurako's feelings because I chose to take my anger out on her. How am I going to fix this?" Himiwari asked


End file.
